Unwanted Love
by Sanju Shikinara
Summary: UNWANTED LOVE IS BACK! THE OLD ENDING TRASHED! A NEW CHAPTER! THIS STORY IS FAR FROM OVER!
1. The Start of the Love

Unwanted love.  
  
Disclamier: No I don't own Zelda.  
  
"This is someone talking" (this is someone's thought's) ((this is me putting something up)) Ok? Ok? Good thanks! My bro is picking out songs which kinda follow the charecter's Link is up today! Cast:  
  
Mido: 17  
  
Link: 18  
  
Sara: 17  
  
Zelda: 18  
  
Malon: 18  
  
(More charecter's later on)  
  
Summary: Sara's 18th birthday is soon and she wants to spend the day with her love, Link. But Mido and Zelda have other plans.  
  
Let the story commence!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Sara was laying on her bed looking at the celing and sighed. " I wish Link was here..but he's off with Malon training Epona" She sighed again. Sara looked at her clock it was Nine thirty PM.  
  
She heard a knock at her door. "Come in" Sara sighed as Mido walked in. Mido was feeling pretty confident since Link was'nt there. "Hey beautiful" Mido looked at Sara.  
  
"Leave me alone you two foot nerd!" "Hey! That's no way to talk to you'r boyfriend!" Mido said to her as he walked over and pinned her to the wall and brought her into a long kiss. Sara kicked Mido in the groin and greeted his face with her fist knocking him back. "Those are just a few moves I've learned from Link!" Sara said as Mido held his blood-streaming nose.  
  
"God damn you! You'r mine!" Mido said as he tackled her and pinned her. "Don't you ever do that again promise??" Mido screamed as he slapped Sara. "Yes" Sara lied as Mido smacked her and punched her in the face. "PROMISE?" He spat in her face. She nodded tears streaming down her face. Mido kicked her and brought her into another long kiss. Sara kicked him getting up she grabbed a pot and smashed it into his head and ran out of her house.  
  
Sara ran into the lost woods with Mido hot on her trail screaming. Sara ran through the path until she got to her special place. Sara ran through the mazes and ran up the stairs and past the small field and up another set of stairs. She got there she sat down at the stump and played a tune calling for Link.  
  
"Sara what's wrong?" Sara heard Link's vocie through the ocarina "M-M-Mido is trying to get me, he's already got me please..please help M-AAAAHHHHHH" Sara let out a blood chilling scream as she saw Mido run up the steps.  
  
"Sara!" Link screamed as he played the tune that warped him to the forest Mido ran into Link and fell over. "SARA YOU LITTLE BI-" Mido looked up at Link holding the master sword. "..L-L-L-Link..uhh...we were just playing a game yeah just a little friendly game" Mido said as he shot Sara a glare that made her step back. "Get out of here you have till the count of five" Link said as he got into a running postion. "Don't worry Im outta here!" Mido screamed as he ran down the path and climbed up the ladder and was already in Kakari village. "Thank you Link!" Sara cried as she ran over and gave Link a big huge.  
  
"N..o...p...r...oble...m...ju..st....sto...p.....chok...ing....me!" Link joked as Sara hugged him even tighter. Sara told Link everything that had happened. Link told her that he would stay with her for a few days.  
  
Zelda was watching over Link and cried. "Do-Does he love her?" Zelda said as he looked at them. About to cry. " Me and him are detsined to be together he's not supposed to be with..a...a..a forest girl!" Zelda cried as she continued to watch over Link.  
  
Sara and Link looked into each other's Eyes smileing. There faces got closer until there lips brushed agasint each others. Sara put her arms around Link bringing there bodies closer as well.  
  
Link broke off and spoke, "Sara.." he said while Sara stood there smileing. "I love you" Link said as Sara looked at him and said. "I love you to" Sara really tired from what happened fell asleep in Links arms. Link walked to her house and set her down in her bed. "Don't worry Sara I'll know if Mido comes..don't worry" Link said as he walked out of her house and climbed the ladder and walked into his house.  
  
Mido was watching them from the bridge above Kokirir forest. "Sara..im going to get rid of Link..for us.. I am your hero of time." Mido said as he jumped from the bridge and ran back to his house. -~-~-~-~-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~- --------------  
  
Song that rep's Link: Eve 6, (Think twice)  
  
When all is said and done  
  
And dead does he love youThe way that I do  
  
Beathing in lighting  
  
Tonight's fighting  
  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
  
I've been here waiting patiently  
  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by nowI can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
What is it you really wantI'm tired of asking  
  
You come wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
  
And burnt me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok if People Like review I need at least two reviews and Review to me what song should Rep everyone else?  
  
GOOD BYE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! 


	2. Link's flashback and a nightmare for Sar...

Unwanted Love: Chap 2, Sara's nightmare, Links flash back. (This is not a real chap just something to fill in some blanks of the past)  
This is for my two first reviews also thanks Avienda and legolas- lvr  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Zelda!  
  
Note: The story starts out at Sara's nightmare.  
  
Sara's Rep Song is in this chap!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~~~-~-~-~-~ Sara's Nightmare  
  
Sariawas running from Mido,He was holding the master sword chasing her. Sariastopped running and wouldnt move. She screamed as Mido got closer until he was only a foot away. He started screaming at her in a demonic voice. Sariastood there crying as she tried to run. Her legs were moving but she was not moving! Mido used a horizantol swipe and Saria woke up screaming to a pair of green eyes and a freckled nose. "Hello" Mido said in a wicked tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Links Flash Back (Two years ago before the fight with Ganon and Gannondork)  
  
Link was walking over to Saria's, when he heard Sara and a famillar voice laughing. Link looked through the window and saw Mido bring Saria into a breath-taking kiss as Saria wraped her arms around Mido's neck. Link glared at Saria who noticed Link and broke away stareing into his eye's in fear. Mido turned around and glared at Link. Link jumped back from the window and ran out of Kokrir village. "Don't worry about that loser!" Mido laughed as he wraped his arm around Saria. Saria finally realising what she did cried and pushed Mido away and tried to run to Link she ran towards the bridge to see Link walk out. Saria ran towards the entrance and smacked head first into the barrier stopping Kokiri from leaveing the forest. Saria cried as she pounded on the invisable wall and cried Links name.  
  
(End FB)  
  
Link snaped back to reality, he had seen it but still did'nt belive it, Link was begging to believe that Saria was just toying with Link, "No..she loves me..that kiss" Link said as he wandered off again and then thought of something. "Saria's birthday is tommorw! I gotta get her something!" Link thought as he scrambled around trying to get out the door and triped on the ladder falling face first to the ground and saw Mido laughing his head off. "Mr. Hero of Clumbsy fuckers!" Mido laughed as Link got up and tackled Mido punching and kicking Mido giveing him no defense until he was knocked unconcious. "Stupid basterd" Link said as he went to the store to buy something for Saira. When Link got there he saw a golden ring and a golden necklace. He bought both and had them personilazed with Saria's name on them he put them in small leather-lineing box's and closed them. "I hope these are good enough for her" Link said as he went back home and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry its short but it was'nt supposed to be long! I added some extra after the flashback becuase of two reviews in one day!  
  
Saria's Song (lol) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eve 6 - (Friend of Mine)  
Are you feelin that your on the brink  
  
Of spilling some red in the sink  
  
It wasn't the easiest year  
  
No I don't want you to go  
  
Are the memories too hard to take  
  
Rape is a word with a face  
  
No I don't want you to go  
  
You know I don't want you to go  
  
Friend of mine stay alive  
  
Don't you leave me here  
  
All alone in a world with a chronic tear  
  
I will always be here, I will always be here  
  
I will always be here for you  
  
We walked the promenade in the rain  
  
With velcrow shoes and an ice cream stain  
  
You're the only one who understands  
  
Remember the place that direction you wake  
  
And help save your generation  
  
No I don't want you to go  
  
You know we don't want you to go  
  
Friend of mine stay alive  
  
Don't you leave me here  
  
All alone in a world with a chronic tear  
  
I will always be here, I will always be here  
  
I will always be here for you  
  
Don't look back The past is just that  
  
We are We are We are We are  
  
Awake  
  
Friend of mine stay alive  
  
Don't you leave me  
  
Friend of mine stay alive  
  
Don't you leave me  
  
I will always be here  
  
I will always be here  
  
Friend of mine stay alive  
  
Don't you leave me here  
  
All alone in a world with a chronic tear  
  
I will always be here, I will always be here ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thanks for Reviewing peoples! Chap Three will be up sometime next week! 


	3. Malon gets some? Mido's anger!

Unwanted Love Chapter Two: A visit to the Ranch and Saria's worst fear's. Warning: slight lemon  
  
Disclaimer:..hello?? I clearly don't own Zelda! Im not the head of nintendo am I?  
  
Malon's Song Rep is up this time!  
  
Note: Chap starts right after Saria awakes to Mido..oh..this is not good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria cried as Mido threw her across the room crashing into a few vases. Saria got up quickly as Mido jumped for her but she jumped out of the way in time as she ran out and ran up the path around her house to the bridge above Kokiri forest and ran across the rest of the bridge waiting for Mido.  
  
(Ok..try to grab him and throw him off) Saria thought as she saw Mido running across the bridge. Saria grabed Mido by has shoulders and kicked him in the chest makeing him lose his balance  
  
Saria rammed into him and Mido flew off and flew into the water drowning. Saria looked at her Ex-boyfriend screaming trying to get to shore. Saria was scared and ran to the great deku tree. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link walked into the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. He walked towards the field and looked around. No one was there, (Why did Malon want me to come if she is not even here??) Link thought to himself as he looked around again.  
  
"Maybe she's waiting in the house for me!" Link said to himself as he walked over to the door and opened it and walked in. He heard something close outside. "Probably Ingo locking up for tonight." Link said to himself as he was thrown onto the table leading up the stairs.  
  
He saw Malon. "Malon what the hell are you doing?" Link yelled as he saw Malon take of her shirt and bra. "Do you like?" she asked in a sexy vocie. "No..not really..are you mad?" Link joked. "Oh Link..you always make jokes up when you're in danger..or..about to make love" Malon purred as she took Link's Tunic off and pressed him agsint the wall.  
  
"Uh-uh!" Link said as he slid down the wall and rolled out of the way. "Score for HoT!" Link joked as Malon turned around and ran to him. "Link..don't you love me?" Malon asked as Link jumped out of the way and slipped his tunic on.  
  
"Well..no..you see..I have a girlfriend Saria" Link began as Malon cut him off. "Well..if she was'nt would you want me? Malon asked as Link shook his head. "Nope..sorry..can't we just be friends?" Link asked.  
  
"Well Link you are mine and you wont leave this ranch!" Malon cried as Link looked shocked and ran out to find the entrance locked off. "GOD DAMNIT" Link screamed as he ran to the field and looked around as he saw Malon running out.  
  
"Gotta thin- MY OCORINA!" Link yelled as he pulled it out and played Epona's song. Epona came up just in time. Link jumped on as Malon jumped on Epona as well she grabed onto Link.  
  
Link took sharp turns and took a very sharp turn that he jumped off and Malon went flying.Link ran over and jumped onto Epona and rode away from her and then back but keeping a distance as he jumped over a big fence making his way for safety. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saria told the Great Deku tree everything and he let her inside to hide. Mido ran to the great Deku tree and demaneded to let in to get Saria. GDT (Great Deku Tree) would'nt budge so Mido found a secert entrance and slipped in.  
  
Saria jumped down into the cobwebs and down to the bottom floor looking around scared. She played her song and called for Link. "Link help me Mido's after me again im in the Deku tree hideing on the lower floor. Please come and get me..im scared...Mido will kill me!" She cried and looked up to see Mido jump down. "LINK LINK HELP ME MIDO IS HERE HELP ME!" She screamed and jumped to a block and jumped up and crawled through a small crawl space hearing Mido drop and run after her.  
  
Link got to Kakiro village and ran in and to the GDT. The GDT opened and let the rag ing Link in as he dived to the bottom to see Mido enter the small crawl space. Link jumped across the small gap on the left and opened the door and ran through the other door that was on the right he met Mido kicking Saria into a wall kicking her.  
  
Link grabed Mido's neck. Enraged Link pulled out the master sword and held it to his throat."You would'nt" Mido mocked as made fun of Link. "You're right I would'nt want to be a murder." Link said but he slightly slit Mido's thorat and kicked him into a wall kicking him up into the air and hitting the ceiling makeing three smallGoma's appear.  
  
Link and Saria ran out and locked the door and the crawl spaced disseaperd and they heard a screaming Mido as they ran out of the Deku Tree. Link and Saria shared a passainate kiss and walked out hand in hand back to Link's New and bigger tree house where Saria would be spending the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda looked at the globe and cried. Link really did love Saria. " This can't happen" She cried.  
  
"I must have my Link back!" She screamed and sent a guard to Link's house. "You must see Zelda immeadilty!" The guard argured with Link. "I already said, not tonight tell her if she wants to see me so bad ill be over at dawn!" Link slammed his door shut.  
  
(New imporvement!) "Who was it" a bloody Saria asked. "It was a damn guard telling me to go see Zelda, well Zelda can wait!" Link said. "But it must be important.." Saria began as Link sat down and cleaned the blood from her face.  
  
"She's not important as you are" Link said as Saria blushed a dark red and kissed Link on the lips. Link held Saria until she fell asleep and then put her in his big bed as he put the blanket over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bloody and weak Mido escaped the Deku tree and staggerd to his house angry. "I'll teach Link to mess with me!" he shouted and entered his house falling to the floor and screamed as he tried to get up he fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow Long chapter huh? I rule Muwhahahaha! Well Here's Malon's song oh yea and its about Link so you know! R&R for Chap four UL: The Queen of time, Mido's revenge.  
  
In the secret In the quiet place In the stillness You are there In the secret In the quiet hour I wait only for You Cause, I want to know You more  
  
Chorus: I want to know You I want to hear Your voice I want to know You more I want to touch You I want to see Your face I want to know You more  
  
I am reaching for the highest goal That I might receive the prize Pressing onward Pushing every hindrance aside Out of my way Cause, I want to know You more.  
  
Chorus (3x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks again! To my first Reviewers! 


	4. Queen of Time and Mido's Revenge

UL: C4 Queen of time, Mido's anger.  
  
Note: Sorry it took me awhile! But all the reviews I am getting are good! So I thought I would make this chap while I have some free time! (Sorry no song rep in this chap..tell me in you'r reviews! But there will be two next time!) (and sory if it is'nt good I've been haveing writers block) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link sighed heavily and walked out the door. "Seven Am well Zelda's waiting..." Link said as he trotted out of Kokiri forest and jumped onto Epona.  
  
Zelda's room.  
  
"HE WHAT!?!" Zelda screamed at her servant as he took a step back. "He he was busy with a girl..she was in pain from what I could tell" The servent said takeing another step back. "Well he could have waited for her!! Im Zelda she's just a forest girl!!!!" Zelda screamed back at her servant.  
  
"T-There's Link now!!!" the servant cried and thanked Link for getting there in time. ((it takes Link awhile to get to the castle so its around 11 at night))  
  
The servant ran out to greet Link. "Yea well what does Zelda want?" Link asked impatent. He knew what was going to happen. The servant said nothing and Link walked into the Castle.  
  
"Zelda!" Link yelled as he walked to her room. Link opened the door and walked in. The room was set with lit candles, finest Wine in Hyrule, food, and the best dish's and glasses ever seen in Hyrule.  
  
"Damn..worse than I thought" Link whispered as he walked to the table. 'Everything is to damn dark' he thought. Luckily he had brought the master sword with him. He was about to walk out of the door when it locked.  
  
"Hello Link" Zelda said in a sexy tone as she walked over and put her hands around his wasit. "How have you been" she added her face getting closer to his.  
  
"Pretty good, but Zelda" Link said as he gently pushed Zelda away. "I have a girl-friend..and I love her..I love you to...but like a sister.." Link said.  
  
Zelda walked closer. "No,..Link you're mine and im not letting that forest girl take you from me!" she screamed and turned around. Link sighed. "Im sorry Zelda...but its not going to happen..you cant win my love,..I already love someone..and even if she dies ill still love her."  
  
There was a nosie of glass breaking and then silence. Zelda turned around and saw a glass broken in half with blood on it. Leading out the window. Zelda started crying hard. "ILL GET YOU LINK YOU'RE MINE ILL KILL THAT FOREST GIRL!!" She screamed as she fell to the floor in a crying heap.  
  
Link limped over to Epona, he had cut his leg bad on the way out. Epona was slower than usual but he made it home before sun rise. Link got off Epona and tied her up and walked into Kokiri forest. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mido's Revenge(Contains Rape)  
  
Mido snuck into Saria's house. He was going to win Saria one way or another. She was sleeping,good. Mido slid off his cloths ((everything)) and slowly un-did Saria. Mido smiled,this would win her over. Mido did'nt notice but Saria had the Kokiri sword under her bed.  
  
((Skip ahead of you don't want to read rape and it is'nt going to be very bad it is'nt very long :p it's the first scene its super short))  
  
Mido slowly picked her up and said a few magic words and cuffs on the wall with chains appeared. Mido cuffed her up and slowly entered her. He started pumping hard. Saria woke up screaming and kicking.Mido laughed as he entered again pumping fast and hearing Saria scream harder everytime.  
  
Saria reached her foot out towards the bed and pulled back and the Kokiri sword flew out and hit one of the cuffs braking her arm free. She grabed the sword and swung it at Mido cutting a lot at his neck. She busted open the other cuff and put on her cloths. She stabed him again and again until he was limp.  
  
She called the Kokiri docter and she found out she was'nt pregnant she was very lucky, and the docter took Mido to the hospital. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link ran to Saria's house and saw her clutching the sword to her head. "Saria!" Link yelled and ran to her he knocked the sword out of her hand just in time. "Link..I can't take it anymore Mido..Mido raped me!" she cried. "HE WHAT??" Link screamed. He could barely belive it. "I cant take it Link!!Please!!! Stop it!!!Stop him!!!" 'She's kinda gone crazy' Link thought as he nodded.  
  
"Saria its ok..I was'nt here..if I was Mido would be dead right now." he said as Saria hugged him tightly.  
  
They heard a big smash at Saria's door it was- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CliffHanger!! This is probably a sucky chap right?well just 1 review and ill make another chap. 


	5. Saria's confused plasure The conference ...

UL: C5 Four New friends and A battle.  
  
Note: Sorry it took me awhile! But all the reviews I am getting are good! So I thought I would make this chap while I have some free time! (Sorry no song rep in this chap..tell me in you're reviews! But there will be two next time!) (and sory if it is'nt good I've been having writers block)  
  
The Shadow Of Sora - Hey nice idea. I thank you for that. I was orignally going to have just Zelda and Mido join up. Nice idea again. Thanks!  
  
----------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Gannon..." Link yelled as he pulled out his sword. "Why the hell are you here?" Link demanded. "I have come for Saria she is mine and she always has been." "Whatever fucker get out of here now before I kick you'r ass AGAIN" "Allright then Link my small weak nemises let us fight"  
  
---------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Link is mine I will have him! I have to think of a way though.." Zelda plotted her idea as she walked out to Kokiri forest.  
  
"Saria I will have you but I need help...that princess could help." Mido smirked and walked to Hyrule castle.  
  
"Sarink will be mine!" They both said in unison ((except for Sarink thats both there names in...)) "Hey! You're Zelda right?" Mido asked. "Yes what's it to ya?" "I need some help hehheh I want Saria you want Link I think this could work out" Mido chuckled.  
  
------------------------------------- ------------  
In Zora's Domian   
  
"Oh Link...why wont you confess you'r love to me. We were to be married but you denied me and went for the whore. Don't you remeber she went out with a midget!!" Princess Ruto sighed.  
  
"Ohh Link...please don't toy with me any longer. You love me and you can't hide it."  
  
Lon Lon Ranch "Hey Zelda..what's that? Ok..ill help you get Link away from Saria. Ill also ask my friend Princess Ruto." Malon put her ocarina away and jumped into the pond in the middle of the ranch. ((Her new way around)) Malon swam to Zora's Domain. "Hey Ruto, we have a plan to get Link. Do you want to join?" Malon asked smirking at what she and Link would do when she got him away from Saria. "Heh sure" Ruto agreed and they both left to meet Mido and Zelda.   
Kokiri Forest  
  
"Link I WILL BE BACK!" Gannon yelled as he rised and flew away. ((Ill make another story if you want with that battle)) Link put his sword back and limped back to his tree-house.  
  
"Wow...Gannon's stronger..he got me in the chest and neck..and he busted my sheild..." Link said as good as he could because the cut in his thorat hurt.  
  
"Link! LINK!" Saria shouted as she ran towards the tree house when she was stoped by someone. "Hey beautiful.." Saria screamed.  
  
Mido grabed her and threw her to the ground. "Hehheh don't worry baby I wont hurt you...much.." Saria screamed as Mido beat her up through the night.  
  
Link could'nt hear them at all. He was to weak to notice anything. He heard someone at his door. "W-Who is it?" Link asked weakly. Zelda walked in. (No No No!) Link thought desperatly. He couldnt do anything. She had the power now.  
  
Link noticed something on his dresser. It was a bottle of potion, health potion. (I need to get to it...but...it's gonna be hard..and it would'nt last long..) "Oh Zelda...honey" Link said as he thought of a plan. "Could you bring me that bottle of green liquid?" Zelda nodded not knowning what it did.  
  
She brought it to him Link gulped it down. "Now.." Zelda whispered in a tone that sent chills down Link's spine. "Where we were?" She bent down and was about to kiss him. Link grabed Zelda and threw her into his bed and he jumped back triped over a vase and rolled out the door and ramed his back into the small fence.  
  
"Malon?" Link looked up at her. She was naked. "Malon what are you doing here?" "Im here to make sure you're ok. And to have some fun. "Malon didnt we already go through with this?" Link sighed. Some girls never learned. He got up and studied the chocies. Jump or stay here.  
  
He would jump. "Malon I'd love to stay but...well I don't really like stripers." Link said as he jumped off the platform. He fell straight into a pit of water. "What the?" Link said aloud as Ruto swam up. "Hey Link.." Ruto sighed as she grabed his hand.  
  
"Ruto stop it!" (Oh no the potion is starting to wear off!) Link pulled his hand back. "Leave me alone Ruto" he tried to swim away but it was no use. She'd just pull him back. Link kept trying to get away but was to weak. He had an idea.  
  
Link let himself get pulled underwater. He did'nt move either. Ruto started to wonder. "Link..ok stop playing now.....Link!" Ruto said. She pulled him onto the shore. ((Ok this may seem kinda confusing put you now that pit-ish area around the tree house? That's filled with water now )) "Ru-Ruto..." Link faked gasping heavily. "Ye-Yes Link?" "Gotcha hehheh" Link joked and rolled away and kicked Ruto into the water. "But where is Saria?" Link said and walked to her house. He heard something in her house. He looked in. Mido was raping Saria but she liked it. "WHAT THE HELL?" Link yelled. Mido and Saria stoped. Her eyes light up with fear. Mido started laughing. "Ahaha she wants me now!" Link glared at Mido. He knew exactly what happened. Love Potion.  
  
Link ran in and grabed Mido. "What the?!!?!?!" Mido asked surprised. "Love potion you sick bastard!" Link drew his sword and stabed it staright into Mido's chest.  
  
Mido crawled off to the hospital.((Wimp)) He glared at Saria. The potion did'nt force people to love them to much.  
  
"Li-Link...he..the.." "Save it Saria..." Link yelled as he ran out of Kokiri forest. "This is almost Deva-vu" Saria whisperd tears streaming down her face. "What do I do..Link....Mido...LINK!!" Saria cried out in frustrastion.  
  
"I need to get out of Kokiri forest to apologise to Link...but I cant...maybe the Great Deku Tree can help me!" Saria concluded and ran off to see him.  
  
Muwahahaha!! I am leavin it at this! And I apologize for the big lack of no mor chapters..I have been having SERISOUS writers block..you have the first few chapters down then..you just start to lose it..well I need 3 reviews for another chapter! 


	6. Blood Ninja, Great Deku, Short Chap

1Oh my god people! This is just scary! Its been almost a year exactly since I made this story and its not even finished! In just 8 days! That is really scary....wow if I keep it up at this rate ill be lucky if I get it done before 12 years! lol....anyways! Chapter 6: The Deku Tree's Decision. Link the wanderer. We start out with Saria right now

Saria ran as fast as her feet would carry her falling every once in awhile. But the brusies and cut's would'nt stop her. No, she was determined to do this for Link. To prove to him how much she cared about **him** and only him.

She jumped over the little pond that was in the way and ran even faster breathing in sharply and sighing in relief she ran to him. "Great Deku Tree I need your guidance! Now more than ever! Please Great one, I need to leave Kokiri Forest to stop Link...." she hesitated and thought she said the wrong thing right when the Great Deku Tree's booming voice filled the area.

"You will need the heart of a deku scrub....some bark of my tree, a spider's newly created spider web and finally vines." ((Sorry people all I could think of lol)) "I can get that all inside..." as soon as the words left her mouth that the Deku Tree opened its colossal mouth and Saria ran in.

With Link---------

Link gently scratched the side of Epona's neck as they ran faster and faster off into the sunset heading North-East towards. You guessed it. Geuredo Valley. Link slowed Epona down as they got closer. They were about to turn the corner and enter the village when they heard a crack of electricity behind them.

Link turned around but was immediately kicked off Epona and towards the bridge that was cut once again. Link turned around but was punched in the face repeatedly. Link could barely see who it was. The person had a very demonic tone to their vocie. "The Blood Ninja, here and ready to kill" was the only thing it said as it took a sword out of its sheath and stabbed Link right in the heart and kicked him off the bridge and down into the raging waters.

Epona ran in to the village.

With Saria-----

Saria waddled out of the Great Deku Tree's mouth with some of everything she needed for the potion. "It's all here Great Deku Tree!" Saria cried happily. She put it into a little cauldron bubbling and she stirred it for a few moments until it was finally ready. She took a bowl and scooped some of the potion into it and looked up at the Great Deku Tree who boomed a re-assuring "Try it". Saria smiled and drank it.

What happened to Saria now was extraordinary she grew another two feet, her hair grew and her vocie matured a bit. "Wow....Great Deku...it worked! I will be back my great master! Thank you!" Saria cried happily as she ran out towards the barrier to test her new-created powers.

Sorry it took me so long! To be honest I just did this chapter in 20 minutes right now....Im sorry about it also....it was to short to wait that long.....I promise! I will have a longer one out the day my story becomes a year old! And thats in just 8 days! I better get started!

Have a Merry Christmas everybody! God bless us all!


	7. A songchap Links in trouble!

Unwanted Love Chapter 7. Ruto's back. Zelda's big castle and angry servants.

Note: This chapter is just focused around Link. The one on the 28th will be about Sara...oh and this is a song chap (I think I figured out how to do it otherwise ill have to re-edit this..)

-

_You my friend_

_You're a lot like them_

_But I caught your lie_

_And you know I did_

_Now im lost in you_

_Like I always do_

_And I'd die to win_

'_Cause im born to lose_

-

Link was falling faster and faster towards the water. He reached for his ((Note: I forgot the name of the weapon but this might be it)) hookshot and clung to it as the sharp metal arrow flew out and penetrated the rocky wall. He clicked a button and held it as the hookshot lowered him down slowly. Link finally reached the water and tugged at the hookshot which was still in the wall. It came lose and he fell a few feet before dropping into the water.

But something just then came across his mind. **He was heading towards Lake Hyrule where Ruto was.** Link scrambled for the hookshot but a wave suddenly knocked it out of his hand. "Son of a!-.." Link could'nt finish because something pulled him under the water.

-

_Firefly_

_Could you shine your light_

_Now I know your ways_

'_Cause there just like mine_

_Now im justified_

_As I fall in line_

_And it's hard to try_

_When you're open wide_

_-_

Link opened gasped and opened his eyes. He was on land. His vision was horrible but he could tell who was standing over him. **_Ruto_**. Link jumped up and tried to run but ran straight into a wall and fell back over. He heard Ruto giggle. He got up once again and headed down a tunnel he heard Ruto gasp from his boots sloshing in the water.

He lost his footing and fell down the waterfall. Link's vision became better after a few moments. "Dear Hyrule what did I do!?!" he yelled before he slammed right into the water. Once again he drifted into unconsciousness.

-

_Take my hand_

_We'll be off and then_

_We'll come back again_

_To a different land_

_Now I like this way_

_You can go away_

_If you guess the name _

_You cannot replace_

-

Link slowly opened his eyes. His vison was perfect. He sat up and looked around. "What the?...This must be Ruto's room.." he got up and walked to the door but stoped. "Fuck! Im naked!" he ran around frantically putting his clothes back on. Link walked towards the door again and opened it.

A wall of water came rushing at Link. He was knocked back into the bed. But he quickly got up and slammed the door shut. He was waist deep in water. "Well look's like thats the only way.." he sighed and opened the door again and fought agasint the current rushing into the room. He could'nt get out but he swam back towards the bed and held his breath as the water took over the room. He swam out and looked up and down.

He was at the **bottom** of Lake Hyrule. He looked _up_ at the door and gravity finally corrected him. He felt the blood rushing to his head and he turned a bit and noticed the door was in the ground. He shook his head and started to swim to the top looking around frantically for Ruto or any other Zora's. He looked back and saw the door had opened.

He started to swim much quicker. He was only 5 feet from the top when he felt something grab his arm.

-

_Firefly_

_Could you shine your light_

_Now I know your ways_

'_Cause there just like mine_

_Now im justified_

_As I fall in line_

_And it's hard to try_

_When you're open wide_

-

Link looked over and saw Ruto and other Zora's pulling him back. The light became faint as he was pulled back towards the bottom. He saw something just a few feet from him floating in the water. The only weapon that would be useful in water. The **_hookshot_**. He grabed it and pointed it at Ruto and shot. Hitting her in the arm and stunning her as she floated towards the bottom the other Zora's swam back to her.

Link took this time to swim faster then he ever had towards the top he could hear Ruto's frantic cry just 10 feet behind him. He erupted from the water and frantically aimed the hookshot behind him and fired while swimming clumsily with his two legs and one hand.

He arrived at the shore ((The area with the big tree and stone. Also connected by the bridges. The water is higher than usual)) and started to run towards the tree. He triped and felt a scaley hand grab him and pull him back towards the water. Link aimed the hookshot at the tree with his last chance and shot. He missed. Link was wide-eyed as he was pulled back into the water.

-

_Bring me your enimes_

_Lay them before me_

_And walk a_way

-

Link struggled agasint them as they pulled him away from the water. Link had left his hookshot on the ground. It was no use and he knew it. But suddenly a big shadow appeared above him and Link heard the Zora's scream in fear and leave him at the top of the water and swimming back.

Link smiled when he looked up. It was the big owl that helped him so many times before. Link grabed the Owl's talons and they flew up and far from the water. He saw Ruto emerge enraged. Link stoped to think a moment.

"My hooksho-!" the owl droped the hookshot into Link's hands. "I knew you'd want it.." the owl replied.

-

_Firefly_

_Could you shine your light_

_Now I know your ways_

'_Cause there just like mine_

_Now im justified_

_As I fall in line_

_And it's hard to try_

_When you're open wide_

-

The owl flew above Zelda's castle. Link heard a cannon ball launching out of the castle. It hit the owl dead on. It swirved to the ground as if it was an airplane without gas.

It crashed to the ground with a -CRACK!- Link got up and looked at the owl. Its neck was snapped. Its legs were busted. Blood was leaking out of its eyes and mouth. Link stood where he was enraged. "Its my fault...**_I_** killed someone...."

Guards suddenly appeared around him and dragged him to Zelda's room.

-

_Fuck you firefly_

_Have you lost your light_

_I hate your ways_

'_cause there just like mine_

_So you lost my friend_

_Such a sorry end_

_Now I don't know why_

_So I choke and smile_

-

Link was thrown face first into the ground at Zelda's feet. "Not now.....not.....**_you_**" Link yelled as he jumped up but was grabbed by guards. "DON'T TRY TO RUN!" one of them yelled. Link stood where he was. Zelda walked towards Link.

"I have you now...my baby is here.." Link gagged. Zelda glared at him. "You know Link...you can't run....nothing you can do will save you no-" but she never finished. Link kicked her in the gut and threw a guard into her.

Link ran out the door and jumped off the balcony onto the ground. He saw the door and ran for it but was stoped by a barrier. "Damnit Zelda! Let me through!" Link yelled as he saw Zelda walk down the staircase towards him. Link only had one choice.

He played his ocarina ((That right..?)) and Epona jumped through the window. Link jumped on as she jumped out the window. He heard Zelda scream but he did'nt care. He was away from her.

Suddenly Epona changed her direction towards Lon Lon Ranch. "Epona! No! Bad!!! Kokiri Village!"Link shouted as they got closer. Epona rode in. Link looked around. "Oh...god.." he said as they rode up to the house. Link jumped off and ran towards the Ranch ((The circular part of the place)) he noticed a water way going through in the center. Link took a deep breath and jumped in just as Malon ran out of the house. Giving chase after him.

She was about to jump in when she saw Zelda run up to her. "LINK!" they both shouted and jumped in. Link fell out at the other end. "No...not again!" Link shouted. He knew where he was. Zora's Domain. Link scrambled to get up and ran towards the entrance. He saw Zelda and Malon tumble out and get up just as Ruto joined them.

Link ran out and jumped into the lake that was around the entrance and swam along with the current. Link knew he was taking a risk but continued to swim. He swam out after a few moments and looked up and around the sky. He could see Kokiri Forest's entrance and Hyrule Market from where he was.

Link ran towards Kokiri forest. Only 10 feet from the lake as he ran. Zelda Malon and Ruto appeared. Malon called Epona. She rode toward him Link jumped under Epona's legs tripping the horse but shattering the bones in his arm. He grabed his arm in pain but continued to run.

Zelda and Ruto exchanged surprised glances as they followed. Link ran towards Kokiri forest. He saw Saria walk out of Kokiri forest and give an surprised glance. He continued to run and ran into the Lost Woods.

End for now...hehheh...the song was Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. Oh thank my little bro for this song...he was playing WWE - Day of Reckoning when I heard it...and it inspiried this chapter...


	8. Attack of The Shiek

1The REAL chapter 8! Im sorry that I made...made...made...what WAS that anyways? Don't hurt me! Forgive me! This actually takes full use of...uh...shh..just look below, these words below will entertain you... (I hope..) XX meep! Okay, im back people! Just like my brother! Im making a new Resident Evil story, a GOOD chapter here, and other...stuff...

Oh! This is a song chap to!

Chapter 8. Sheikah Confrontation

Link threw himself to the side as Epona ran by, he shuddered at the thought if those three captured him, he jumped off the bridge and rolled backwards, leaping up and climbing up the ladder, sprinting through each area of the Lost Woods.

"Oh great..now im lost..."

"Congratulations...I was looking for you..."

"What the?"

Link looked around in alarm, "Who the–! Show yourself!"

A figure slowly walked out from behind a tree, slim figure, blond hair..."Sheik!"

"Yes...I haven't seen you for awhile.."

-

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?_

_Time Runnin Out, Ain't No More You Can Borrow  
_

_So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow?  
_

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?_

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?  
_

_Time Runnin Out, Ain't No More You Can Borrow  
_

_So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow?  
_

_What Would You Do, What Would You Do?_

-

"What pray tell, are you doing here!"

"Pretty simple...I know about those girls chasing you...I can...**help**...you.."

"Er..okay...eh...where is your hideout?"

"..No...thats not what I meant..."

"What?" Link shouted, backing up.

"Yes Link...you know what I mean...and you know I want you.."

"GOD DAMNIT! WHY DO I HAVE TO ATTRACT THE MEN AS WELL?"

-

_Uh, this is how it go down_

_  
I have the black-pound-silence so it don't make sound_

_  
I pile a 150 outta town, aint nobody around_

_  
Im in the back seat breakin it down_

_  
My love has been a past week dawg lately I found_

_  
Our press made us turn the radio down_

_  
But God bless now they talkin bout layin me down_

_  
Now they on about shovels in the weight of the ground_

-

"You only have two choices Link...come with me.." Shiek giggled after this, Link shuddered in disgust and backed away. "Or...DIE!"

-

_What now?_

-

"...A little to dramatic...I would rather die..."

"Aw...Linkie-poo going to ruin all the–"

"Wait a minute! Did you just? Oh my GOD! You are just making this worse! Please, kill me now, dear goddess kill me before I have to hear one more word from this guy!"

"Hmph...fine then, if thats what you will choose..I have no choice.."

-

_Preachin on the way that they handle thing  
_

_Waitin' patiently to do the 6-foot Same Thing  
_

_Now, so I take a second look at my life  
_

_I made too many mistakes that I just couldnt make right  
_

_Should've been more focused than I take things light  
_

_When I'm gone this is what ya'll will say I was like  
_

_American fool, no not that baddest or cool  
_

_Just a big fish caught up in the shallowish pool  
_

_Not a big name playa, in fact its true  
_

_Never wanted this shit without the kats he knew  
_

_He got lucky rode the co-tails of everyones fame  
_

_In two weeks aint nobody gon' rememba his name_

_-_

Shiek jumped at Link, pulling out a sword from the hilt attached to his waist.

Link jumped out of the way, "A double bladed...woah..."

"Now Link...before I kill you, when you are about dead, I will rape you...so you cant resist me...and if you wont fight me..."

_-_

_Fuck It_

_-_

Link struck out, slashing Shiek across his chest, and knocking him backwards.

"Ah! Thats it! I was going to be gentle..."

"Once again, do you have to be that perverted?"

"Your mine!"

Link rolled out of the way of another attack, kicking him in the back and knocking him down again.

"Grr! Stop trying to avoid me! You want me! I want you soo bad..give in...you will love it.."

"The way you keep going on, im going to puke..."

-

_I'm ready to go, I done made records  
_

_Made monetary often that flow  
_

_More importantly though, I proved everyone wrong  
_

_Its all over regardless what you say when Im gone  
_

_What now?_

What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?  


_Time Runnin Out, Ain't No More You Can Borrow  
_

_So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow?  
_

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?_

What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?  


_Time Runnin Out, Ain't No More You Can Borrow_

_So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow?  
_

_What Would You Do, What Would You Do?_

_-_

The avoiding and attacking continued for hours, late into the night.

"Grr! I thought you...would...have run...out...of energy...by now..." Shiek panted, losing his footing and falling, but springing back up.

"Getting tired are we? Why don't you give up...I am not going to fight you, and I am not going...to bed with you..." Link shuddered,

"**_This guy is really making me sick, I don't know how much longer I can last..."_** Link thought to himself as he avoiding another leap.

-

_Want ya'll to feel the wound, its the truth in my words  
_

_I been quiet for too long, the truth should be heard  
_

_It was a while back, 10:20 in the morn'  
_

_Kat should up on my lawn in the rug-ed uniform  
_

_Unexpected, theres a knock on my door  
_

_I met this fool in the club, I don' see him before  
_

_Open to great him, but the second he sees me  
_

_His eyes buckle, his voice is uneasy  
_

_But it's cool, I didn't even catch it at _

_I check his shoulder, homie's rockin a purse_

-

Shiek kicked out towards Link, taking him by surprise and knocking him down to the ground, Shiek pounced on him, and licked his lips.

"Heheheh...looks like your stuck Link...and your all mine...oh yes..."

"Uergh! GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT!"

"Im not done having my fun yet...hehehe..."

-

_Now I know something's tricky, but I'm already sittin down  
_

_Homie pipes up, you should hear what he's spittin out  
_

_Says I've been sleepin wit his wifey  
_

_And he ain't the type of kat to take that shit lightly  
_

_I made a move and he told me homie wait  
_

_Reached in his purse pulled a chrome 38  
_

_He asked me if I'm ready to die  
_

_Said he was gonna pull my brains all over the sky  
_

_Said he was leavin the country, and he was straight with the passports  
_

_Cocked the hammer, I'm thinkin my last thoughts  
_

_I'm in a bad way, nothin could save this.  
_

_I close my eyes hopin it's painless  
_

_Just waitin for the sound, ready to swallow too  
_

_But homie havin trouble with his follow through_

_By a miracle, I avoid the chalk ground  
_

_Homie's confused, he just wanna be talked down  
_

_His wife is sleepin through town and he knew it  
_

_Picked me outta the crowd but couldn't do it  
_

_Just lost it, and as he's walkin away  
_

_I realize life is short so I'm markin the day  
_

_Now it's full speed ahead, I'll rest when I'm dead  
_

_And I could give a Fuck what the next man said_

-

"Get away from him!"

"Huh?"

Shiek was knocked off Link, knocked into a tree behind him with a -**SNAP-** and crumpled to the ground.

-

_I live how I wanna live  
_

_Buy what I wanna buy  
_

_Do what I wanna do  
_

_Try What I wanna try  
_

_Fear nothin, take chances  
_

_Not afraid to fail, always makin advances  
_

_So when I ride on the Grim Reaper Highway  
_

_No regrets bitch, I did it my way  
_

_Yeah_

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?  
_

_Time Runnin Out, Ain't No More You Can Borrow  
_

_So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow?  
_

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?_

_What Would You Do If It All Ended Tomorrow?  
_

_Time Runnin Out, Ain't No More You Can Borrow  
_

_So Many Paths, which one you gonna follow?_

_What Would You Do, What Would You Do?_

-

The figure helped Link up, and stood back, visible in the moon light now.

"S...Saria?"

-End Chap!

I hope you like this new chapter!  
_  
_


End file.
